


63

by cookie1209



Category: XIAOQINGQING
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	63

“肴肴，懂了吗？”晏斯茶问他，可是孟肴哪有在听，但再来一遍他也没心思去听，便微微点了点头。晏斯茶盯着他看了一眼，突然把孟肴的脸捧起来，低声道：“肴肴，现在什么都不要去想，哪怕是明天的事也等明天睡醒之后再想。”他浅灰色的眸子像片包容一切的海，孟肴望着他，心绪平静了一些，便大着胆子说，“斯茶，我、其实我不太想玩游戏......我想去睡个觉。”

“好，”晏斯茶也不勉强他，帮他把手套摘下来，“那就去睡觉。”

孟肴躺到了晏斯茶的床上，他洗了个澡，没有带换洗的衣服，只能穿着晏斯茶的睡衣。他在黑暗里闻到晏斯茶身上那种清冽的薄荷气息，心绪变得有些宁和。他想着总归还有斯茶在，他那么厉害，一定会帮自己想办法的，总归还是有办法、还是有盼头的。孟肴是如此信任晏斯茶，他把被子往上提了提，包住整个绒绒的脑袋，只露出一张安静秀气的脸在被子外。他听见外面晏斯茶和王妈的细声细语，恍惚嗅到了饭菜的香气，终于昏昏沉沉地睡去。

孟肴醒来的时候，感觉身后有点动静。屋子里云絮小夜灯亮着，他转过脑袋，正好看见晏斯茶拉开被子躺下来。晏斯茶声音很轻，“不好意思，吵醒你了？”他一面说着，一面从孟肴的身后把他搂住，又把头埋在孟肴的颈间，绸缪地深嗅了一口，弄得孟肴有些痒。

“没有，我睡够了自己醒得。王妈已经走了？”

“走了，我让她给你熬了虾粥，你想吃的时候我给你热。”晏斯茶顺着孟肴的脖子一点一点细碎地往上吻到耳廓，他呼出的气息在孟肴的耳边轻响。

“好的。”孟肴莫名有些落泪的冲动。还好他有斯茶，孟肴想。他抬起双手覆上晏斯茶搂在他腰间的手，在晏斯茶冰凉光滑的手背上缓缓摩挲，“斯茶，现在几点了？”

“八点过吧，”晏斯茶轻轻咬了咬孟肴的耳廓，“要做吗？”

“好啊。”孟肴觉得晏斯茶是很有性致的，便想讨他欢心，转过身回搂住晏斯茶，仰着脑袋主动吻上去。晏斯茶的手从孟肴睡衣下摆滑进去，捏住孟肴的茱萸耐心挑拨，另一只手拉下来孟肴的裤子，放到他的性器上轻轻揉弄。

被子在他们躁动的过程中滑到了地上，赤袒袒地露出两具交缠的身体。晏斯茶跪立在床上，把孟肴的腰臀抬起来抵在胯间疯狂顶，一面神经质般兴奋地说，“肴肴、肴肴，快看，看见了吗？我在插你的地方......”孟肴被这种几乎大半个身子都离开床面的姿势弄得腰酸背痛，只能用两腿缠住晏斯茶的腰，脑袋偏向一边，脸涨得通红，“我、我不看...”

“你必须看。”晏斯茶突然把孟肴抱进怀里走下床，他的灼热依旧停留在孟肴体内，随着步伐一顶一出，孟肴只好紧搂住晏斯茶的脖子靠上去，两腿夹紧他精实的腰。他整个人的身体的重量都落在晏斯茶身上，晏斯茶却毫不费力，他把孟肴抱进浴室，把他放在地上转了身，又再次从他身后插入。

他们面前是浴室里那面宽大的镜子，晏斯茶突然勾住孟肴的腿窝重新把他腾空抱起，让他白皙臀部微微向外翻。这下子，他炽热粗大的性器也暴露在镜子里。“看见了吗？嗯？”晏斯茶轻笑了一声，刻意在孟肴的后穴里慢慢抽动，拔出来又插到底。那颇刺激香艳的画面彻底暴露在孟肴面前，他看见了自己后穴原来是浅红色的，顶端上面垂落着一颗水滴形的褶皱，剩下一圈都是花蕊般向外散开的细褶，像一朵倒立的小蓟花。每一次晏斯茶抽出来，那处便会微微收缩，吐出来透亮的黏液，藕断丝连地连在晏斯茶的铃口，拉出晶亮纤长的银丝。而每一次晏斯茶插进去，它就像一张秀气的小嘴，薄薄的唇一点一点包住晏斯茶的粗大吞进，直到接触到茂密深处。

“唔。”孟肴呜咽一声，也不知说些什么，只好用手捂住眼睛，“我、我不看了，我不看了——啊！”晏斯茶突然加大了鞭挞的速度，每一次都能准备地插触到孟肴敏感点，孟肴被顶得全身都快要融化似得，两手垂下去扶住自己的腿，整个上身都摊到晏斯茶的胸膛上。“哈、肴肴你看，其实你最舒服的时候不是我插得最深的地方，哈、哈……上次我就发现了，你的前列腺快感点大概在六厘米长的位置……”孟肴垂下眼睛去看，果然发现晏斯茶的性器大半都还留在外面，只用前半部分往里面快速地顶弄，他在颠龙倒凤中迷迷糊糊地想，晏斯茶真的是有毛病，居然在做爱的时候测量数据，又担心这样晏斯茶自己享不到快活，便努力配合着晏斯茶的动作，在每次晏斯茶网上顶的时候努力往后坐，尽量多吞一点晏斯茶的灼热进去。

晏斯茶很快发现了孟肴的小心思，他埋到孟肴肩膀上闷笑，“你怎么那么可爱……”孟肴却气喘吁吁地摇摇脑袋，“哈、哈，不行了，我不行了……这、这姿势太、太累人了……”

晏斯茶便挺腰往里深深一顶到底，然后把孟肴放了下来。他把孟肴抵到洗手池边上，孟肴只好用手撑住台子，微微埋着上身迎接晏斯茶的激撞。晏斯茶一面抽插，一面捏住孟肴的下巴转向镜子，笑着道：“肴肴，你看你现在的表情。”他用手指掀开了孟肴的牙关，用纤长的两指勾弄着孟肴的舌头搅动，孟肴只好微昂起下巴避免唾液流出来，他垂眼看镜中的自己，面色潮红、眼角带泪，莹亮的红唇大张，目光楚楚，好一副下流淫靡的模样，羞得急忙闭上眼睛，正想偏开脑袋，却又被晏斯茶扳回下巴纠缠着湿吻。

晏斯茶虽是吻他，目光却斜放在镜面上，观察孟肴两眼紧闭一脸迷醉的神情。他的浅灰色的眸子里的缠绵爱意几乎要溢出来，刻意和孟肴拉开一点距离，孟肴便食髓知味地伸长舌头赶紧去勾晏斯茶，那红舌在唇齿间滋滋纠缠，实在一副淫靡之极的画面。晏斯茶却颇为享受地看着孟肴努力追逐亲吻他的模样，终于忍不住抱紧孟肴射在了他里面。

这之后他们又换了好几处场所做了好几次，在客厅的地毯上、在花窗玻璃前的办公桌上、在通往书架层的楼梯上，在钢琴椅子上，年轻少年不知节制，简直是把姿势都试了个遍。晏斯茶富有技巧，每次快速深入快速抽插一会儿又会放慢速度，猫抓似得在孟肴穴内温柔辗转，如此反复可以持久很长时间，可惜孟肴就不行了，他射了好几次身体几乎虚脱，趴在晏斯茶身上哭着求饶，结果晏斯茶居然找出来一根细长的黑色马眼堵，塞进了孟肴的前端的尿道里。

可惜那马眼堵本也是情趣用具，细小不平的表面不停触碰孟肴尿道里各处微小的快感点，弄得他更想射却射不出来，最后几乎是神智全无地求道：“哥哥、哥哥，求你了，帮我弄出来……哈、求、求你了呜呜呜呜，最爱最爱的就是晏哥哥了，别欺负肴肴了，真的要坏掉了……”

晏斯茶这才把手放下去，轻轻捏住马眼堵往外拔，可惜他只拔了一半，又低声问：“喜不喜欢晏哥哥操你?”言罢往里猛顶了一下，竟是还念着上回未听到的遗憾。

“喜欢、喜欢……哈、哈，”孟肴手脚全无力气，趴到地上把脸埋起来，小声嗫嚅道，“喜欢…喜欢你操我。”

“看着我说。”晏斯茶却又把孟肴的脑袋提起来，掰过他的脸面对自己，在孟肴沉沉耷拉的眼皮上亲了亲，又凑到孟肴的唇边，轻声诱惑道，“乖，再说一遍。”

“喜欢……喜欢晏哥哥操我……”他们凑得太近了，孟肴说话时嘴唇的微动会碰到晏斯茶唇上，若有若无地蹭过，有种婴儿长牙般的痒意。

晏斯茶这才低笑一声，奖励般在孟肴额上啄了一口，“好乖，哥哥疼你。”

言罢，便把细长的马眼堵往外用力一拔，和孟肴一同射了出来，共赴极乐的巅峰。

第二天早起晨尿，孟肴便觉得前端有点针扎般火辣辣地疼。他顿时惶恐不已，觉得晏斯茶是真把自己玩坏了。那处本就畸形，现在还要破受折磨，心里对晏斯茶满是埋怨。其实经过这两次性爱的经历，虽然很快活刺激，孟肴却有一点点害怕和晏斯茶做爱了，他总觉得在过程中偶尔晏斯茶会露出和平日不太一样的模样，有些暴戾的施虐倾向，并且有很强烈的控制欲，在性爱上是绝对主导。

但他想每个人在不同的场合下都可能会不一样，每个人都总该有点私密的爱好。譬如自己，不也露出了判若两人的淫荡?

孟肴把晏斯茶对自己的引导和软逼迫误以为是骨子里本源的骚浪，便抛开了心里那点不安的不适。他从浴室里出来，扑到还在睡觉的晏斯茶身上，把他推醒，“斯茶、斯茶……”

晏斯茶睡觉有些起床气，他自己醒都还好，被人叫醒就要发很大的火。他闭着眼睛啧了一声，皱紧眉头往孟肴身上猛一推，翻身收紧被子继续睡。孟肴突然被猝不及防地一推，站立不稳向后倒在地上。晏斯茶很少在未发病时对孟肴这么粗暴，孟肴这会儿又正处于压抑情绪的脆弱时期，以为晏斯茶也要厌恶自己了，便摊坐在地上啪嗒啪嗒无声地掉眼泪。

晏斯茶刚刚那一推实在是本能般的行为，躺了一会儿才后知后觉地反应过来不对，急忙坐起身来，恰好就看见孟肴坐在地上抹眼泪。他忙掀开被子跳下床，伸出手去扶他，“怎么回事肴肴?”

孟肴不说话，闷声摇了摇脑袋，缓了一会儿，才哑着声音问：“我衣服呢？”

“我让王妈带去干洗了……”

“一个破校服你干洗什么？”孟肴像是找到了发泄口，怒气冲冲地对晏斯茶吼道。这下好了，他连衣服都没得穿，怎么离开?

晏斯茶大清早就被孟肴平白无故吼了，委屈得要滴下泪来，“我又不洗衣服……每天我的衣服也是她带去洗，肴肴以后需要，买台洗衣机便是……”晏斯茶一听孟肴找衣服就预感他想出门，忙将功补过般问道，“你要去哪儿？要是回老家我找人开车送我们，省得麻烦。”

“去医院。”孟肴撇开脑袋瓮声瓮气地说。

“嗯?”晏斯茶顿时紧张起来，“哪儿不舒服?”

“你把我玩坏了。”孟肴一说出口，才意识到这句话很有羞耻的歧义，便恼羞成怒地大声道：“你、你这个恶人，我再也不要和你干这档子事了!”言罢，竟不管不顾地穿着睡衣也想往外走。

晏斯茶立即反应过来孟肴的意思，急忙跨前一步揽住孟肴，毫不芥蒂地哀声道歉，“对不起肴肴，我错了，我再也不给你用那玩意儿了……”

一说到这儿孟肴又来了气，咬着牙问，“你到底哪里来得那些乱七八糟的道具?”

“别人送的，昨天前我一次都没用过。”晏斯茶低声道。

孟肴也分不清晏斯茶说得是真是假，把他手从身上扒拉下来，抬脚继续往外走，晏斯茶却又拉住他，“你不必去，我叫医生来家里就行。”

孟肴困惑地看了他一眼，又听晏斯茶说，“不过这样一来，今天可能就回不了”

  
\----------

作为医学狗每次写肉都感觉在写科普文……写实派


End file.
